Someone Like You
by Robinette
Summary: Someone Like You: Der total verliebte Ben lässt sich für seine Lehrerin als Stalker abstempeln und dann beendet Bea die Beziehung mit den harten Worten:  Weil ich dich … nicht liebe.", doch eigentlich liebt sie ihn sehr wohl! Nur hat sie Angst vor den K
1. Prolog

**Someone Like You**

Someone Like You: Der total verliebte Ben lässt sich für seine Lehrerin als Stalker abstempeln und dann beendet Bea die Beziehung mit den harten Worten: „Weil ich dich … nicht liebe.", doch eigentlich liebt sie ihn sehr wohl! Nur hat sie Angst vor den Konsequenzen und Bens Flatterhaftigkeit. Nach allen Regeln der Vernunft will sie von Ben los kommen und bandelt mit dem lieben Michael an. Und dann begegnet Ben plötzlich Marie das Ebenbild Beas. An der auch Michael großes Interesse hat.

**Prolog**

Ben POV

Zaghaft berührte ich mit meinen Lippen ihren makellosen Rücken und mit meiner Hand strich ich sanft über ihre Taille. Ganz tief zog ich währenddessen ihren Duft in mir auf. Leise schnurrte sie, als ich ihre empfindliche Stelle erreicht hatte. Oberhalb der Schulterblätter fast im Nacken hatte sie einen kleinen Punkt, der sie schnurren und sich winden lies. Ich strich ihre braunes Haar zur Seite und küsste ihre Wange. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und ich drückte sie fest an meinen Körper.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie leise und öffnete ihre Smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Gut.", sagte ich nachdrücklich und küsste ihre Schulter.

Glücklich schließt sie ihre Augen wieder und ich streichle sanft ihre Taille entlang. Ein zieh Faden am schwarzen spitzen BH fiel mir ins Auge. Vorsichtig berühre ich ihn und streichle ihren Rücken.

„Du hast da einen zieh Faden", sage ich leise.

„Zieh an ihm ...", sie öffnet ihre Augen und sieht mich an. „und wenn ... wenn er ein Ende hat …"

„Du meinst … wenn er ein Ende hat, soll es mit uns nicht sein … nicht war?"

„Ja", flüstert sie und wendete ihren Blick ab.

Langsam fahre ich mit meiner Hand über ihren Rücken, drücke ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Schulter und berühre den kleinen Faden, der womöglich die Zukunft verändern wird. Ich werfe einen Blick auf sie, noch immer starrt sie an die Wand und dann schließt sie die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich", wispert sie.

Einen Moment lang sehe ich sie einfach nur an und dann ziehe ich langsam an den kleinen Faden … der ein Ende hat. Traurig starre ich auf den kleinen Faden in meiner Hand und wünsche nie daran gezogen zu haben.

„Ben …", holt mich ihre Stimme aus meiner Starre. „hat er ein Ende?"

Sie hat ihre Augen geöffnet und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an, aber ich bleibe stumm.

„Es ist besser so", sagt sie leise und richtete sich auf.

„Nein", sage ich fest. „Marie!"


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Ben POV

Traurig beobachte ich Bea und Michael, wie sie sich anlächeln und miteinander turteln. Wieder steigt eine enorme Wut in mir auf, die ich am liebsten an den beiden auslassen würde, aber Bea hat mir schmerzlich klar gemacht, dass sie nichts von mir will. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht in Zukunft - und ich Idiot halte auch noch meinen Kopf für sie hin und lasse mich als Stalker betiteln.

_Ich saß auf der Aula-Bühne, wartete insgeheim auf Bea und dachte nach. Über Bea, über uns und mein Verhalten. Mit meinen Verhalten an der Treppe hätte ich fast Beas Leben ruiniert. Wieso wollte ich sie bloß Küssen, obwohl ich doch wusste, dass uns jemand sehen könnte und Bea es aus diesem Grund und vielen anderen nicht wollte. Ich bin ein solcher Idiot. _

„_Oh … Ben"_

_Bea stand in der Aula und sah sich verwirrt um. Normalerweise wäre die AG jetzt hier, aber außer Bea und mir war niemand hier._

„_Bea", hauchte ich._

„_Wo ist die AG?"_

„_Nicht hier", sagte ich knapp._

„_Ich suche eigentlich die AG.", erklärte sie._

„_Viel Glück" _

_Sie flimmerte mit den Wimpern und nickte. Ihr Mund stand ein Spaltbreit offen und sie musterte mich. Ich sah sie einfach nur an._

„_Danke, dass du gelogen hast"_

_Ich nickte._

„_Ich … ich möchte das … so etwas nie wieder passiert", fing sie an. „Ich möchte meinen Job nicht verlieren."_

_Ich nickte stumm._

„_Das ist vorbei … vorbei verstehst du?", sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Nicht weil ich Lehrerin bin und du mein Schüler, … sondern weil ich dich … nicht liebe." Bea riss mein Herz in tausend kleine Teilchen mit diesem einfachen Satz._

Noch immer beobachtete ich die beiden und diese enorme Wut ließ meine Hände zu Fäuste werden. Am liebsten würde ich an dem Herr Heisig und Bea meine ganze Wut freien Lauf lassen, weil niemand es mehr verdient hatte, als die beiden, die sich jetzt so herrlich vergnügten.

„Na Ben", Luzi hatte sich neben mich gestellt und schaute Bea an. „lass lieber die Finger von ihr."

„Keine Angst", ich lächelte sie an. „Ich mach schon nichts falsches"

„Na dann ist gut", antwortete sie.

„Hast du heute Abend eigentlich schon was vor?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne"

„Wie wär's mit Chulos?"

Luzi nickte und lächelte mich an.

„Gut"

Ich hatte Luzi mit meinen Wagen abgeholt und nun fuhren wir zusammen zum Chulos, aber nur schwer konnte ich mich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren, noch immer war ich mit meinen Gedanken bei Bea. Ich brauchte dringend Ablenkung … vor allem von meiner Gefühlswelt.

„Halt", rief Luzi. „Wir sind schon da."

Verwirrt guckte ich aus dem Seitenfenster und tatsächlich das Chuloslogo leuchtete mir entgegen. Entschuldigen sah ich Luzi an, die mich leicht sauer anfunkelte.

„Was ist den mit dir los?", fragte sie und kräuselte die Nase.

„Ich … ich äh war nur in Gedanken", winkte ich ab und stieg aus dem Wagen.

„Bei Frau Vogel?", hakte sie nach und musterte mich genau.

Ich schüttelte abwertend den Kopf, schloss meinen Wagen ab und ging zum Chulos.

„Kommst du?", fragte ich sie grinsend.

Luzi lächelte und wir gingen gemeinsam zu Eingang.

„Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass Ben auf alte Frauen abfährt." Caro stand mit ein paar „Freunden" am Eingang und lästerte, was das Zeug hält.

„Auf alten Gäulen lernt man eben das reiten", lachte ein Junge und grinsten Caro frech an.

Luzi funkelte Caro böse an und ich ignorierte ihre lächerliche Show einfach und ging ins Chulos. Luzi kam mir schnell hinterher.

„Die ist so eine ", regte sich Luzi über Caros Verhalten auf.

Ich winkte mit einem Kopfschütteln ab: „Lass sie."

Zusammen gingen wir zur Bar.

„Was kann ich euch bringen?", fragte der Barkeeper, Sebastian.

„Ein Bier … und du Luzi?"

„Auch."

„Zwei Bier also. Kommt sofort." Sebastian stellte zwei Flaschen auf den Tresen und verschwand im Hinterzimmer.

Ich griff nach der Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Luzi beobachte mich dabei genau und nippte an ihrem Bier.

„Komm lass uns Tanzen", schlug ich vor und zog Luzi auf die Tanzfläche.

Noch immer bin ich im Chulos. Ich hatte mit Luzi wirklich viel Spaß gehabt und es hat mich auch ein kleines bisschen von meinen trüben Gedanken abgehalten, darum bin ich ihr auch sehr dankbar, aber jetzt wo sie weg ist … verdammt! Die Wut und die Traurigkeit sind wieder da.

„Noch ein", sage ich dem Barkeeper und zeige auf mein leeres Glas.

Vielleicht saufe ich mich einfach zu … dann kann ich zumindest beruhigt einschlafen und muss für heute nicht mehr an Bea denken. Der Barkeeper stellt den Whiskey auf den Tresen und sieht mich prüfend an. Also kein wildes betrinke für klein Ben.

„Bin gleich weg Chef", stöhne ich und zwinkere ihm zu.

Ich trinke mein Glas leer, lege ein paar Scheinchen auf den Tresen und gehe aus dem Chulos. Es war stockdüster, aber ich konnte noch sehr gut Bea auf der andern Straßenseite erkennen, wie sie telefonierte und wild gestikulierte. Die Wut in mir wurde wieder stärker und penetranter, als sie die Straße überquerte und auf mich zu kam. Sie trug ihre braunes Haar offen und es fiel fein über ihre Schultern, dazu trug sie ein schwarzes Kleid.

„Bea ...", knurre ich, als uns nur noch ein paar Meter trennten.

Die Frau kommt immer näher, legt ihr Handy in die Handtasche und kräuselt die Stirn. Es war eindeutig nicht Bea, aber diese Frau sah ihr zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Die Haar, die Augen, die Figur, das Gesicht … wirklich alles.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen ob du mich nach Hause fahren kannst, aber scheinbar hast du zu viel getrunken und ich muss mir jemand anders suchen."

„Nein …", winke ich ab. „Ich … du sieht einer Frau total ähnlich die ich kenne."

Die Frau zieht ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wirklich.", versichere ich ihr. „Übrigens mein Name ist Ben … Ben Bergmann."

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen Ben, aber ich suche mir lieber jemand anderen." Sie nickte kurz mit den Kopf und machte auf den Absatz kehr.

„Spinner", hörte ich sie noch murmeln und dann verschwand sie mit irgendeinen wildfremden Typen in seinen Wagen.


End file.
